


Dense + Dumb = True Love

by NeverSayChaos



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fukurodani - Freeform, High School, Reader-Insert, Romance, akaashi is tired, haikyuu!! - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 14:54:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21138512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeverSayChaos/pseuds/NeverSayChaos
Summary: You are a second year manager for the Fukurodani volleyball team. You are the only one who doesn't actively fawn over the owl-like captain, which regularly puts him into his emo mode. All he wants is for you to love him, but will you even notice?





	Dense + Dumb = True Love

The slamming of the volleyball ricocheting off the ace's palm and onto the wooden floor could probably be heard from the other side of the extensive campus of Fukurodani High School. The one responsible for such racket was none other than the absolute loudest person you have ever known in your life. 

The energetic third year fell back onto the balls of his feet, his fists pumped into the air in triumph over overpowering his teammate that attempted to block his killer spike. 

"AWWWW YEAH! HEY HEY HEY! AKAASHI DID YOU SEE MY SPIKE!"

The whirlwind of a captain whipped around to look at the second year setter, who was doing his best to humor the over excited man child in front of him. 

"I did, it was an amazing spike, Bokuto." 

Although Bokuto wasn't actually listening to the poor setter, because he was far too focused on bouncing around to every one of his teammates, his wide eyes seeking praise from anyone who may or may not have witnessed his successful kill. Each member of the Fukurodani volleyball team, players and managers alike, all showered him with the same words of praise they always did, even if only to humor him.

All except you, of course. You weren't paying any attention in the least, too busy with your nose stuck in the latest issue of your favorite series, at least for this week. Even as one of the managers of the volleyball team, you were quite notorious for damaging Bokuto's ego almost daily. It's not like you didn't think he was a good player, you just didn't see the merit in squealing or gushing over everything the captain did, which he found extremely troubling. 

And today was no different. 

"____! Come on! Weren't you watching me lay down that super awesome spike," Bokuto bound over to you practically falling into your arms. You looked up at him, the usual deadpanned expression written across your face.

"Uh, no. Not really."

The entire team sweatdropped, knowing exactly what was about to happen next. 

"Welp, there it is."

"Already?"

"That didn't take long."

"Bokuto's emo mode," they all chimed in unison as a look of despair washed over Bokuto's face as his golden eyes drooped into the look of a kicked puppy. 

In immediate response Bokuto fell to his knees in front of you, to which you took a cautious step back only for him to scoot forward closer to you. 

"You guys...don't...DON'T BOTHER SENDING ANY MORE BALLS TO ME, AKAASHI!"

His teammates were not about to put up with this again. 

"But you're so cool, captain!'

"Yeah, you're the strongest spiker!"

"Your hair makes you look like a horned owl!"

However, despite the shower of compliments from the other volleyball players, nothing seemed to return the sad wing spiker to his usual upbeat attitude.

You blinked down at him and raised your eyebrow in annoyance, "Oh god, not this again, Bokuto. I missed your spike, what's the big deal? Just do another one." 

Akaashi strolled up behind Bokuto, looking down at the pitiful captain before him, "You know that won't happen, ____. Once he's like this, there's no getting him back-"

Akaashi's sentence was cut off by a wailing Bokuto on the floor, "WHY DO YOU GOTTA HURT ME LIKE THIS! WHAT DO I HAVE TO DO TO BE COOL TO YOU!"

You were about to answer with an eye roll, telling him you already thought he was cool, but you didn't have the chance before a pair of muscular arms encased themselves around your legs. 

"AHHH! BOKUTO WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING YOU STUPID OWL-"

"I TOLD YOU I WANT YOU TO PAY ATTENTION TO ME!"

"WELL YOU'RE KIND OF HARD TO IGNORE WHEN YOU'RE CLUTCHING MY LEGS LIKE A FIVE YEAR OLD! NOW LET GO OF ME, DAMMIT!"

"NOT UNTIL YOU LOVE ME AGAIN!"

"WHO EVER SAID I LOVED YOU TO BEGIN WITH?!"

"AHHHHHH SO YOU HATE MEEEEEEE!"

"IDIOT! I NEVER SAID THAT-"

This went on for the majority of morning practice, the other members of the volleyball team, including Akaashi, were unable to console the distraught ace or pry him off your legs. You ended up having to kick him off of you, resulting in him collapsing onto the floor of the court in utter defeat. Bokuto lay on his back, sprawled across the court staring up at the ceiling in a daze as Akaashi attempted in vain to drag the pouting captain to his feet. 

"Hey, ____."

You looked up from the drama being performed before you to make eye contact with the other four starters of the volleyball team. The boys were waving you over to where they were huddled on the other side of the court. You cautiously stepped around Bokuto, afraid he would try to latch onto your legs again, and wandered over to the team members calling for you. 

"____," Saru, your upperclassmen, began with a hand cupped next to his mouth in mock secrecy, "don't you think you could go a little easier on him. I know you aren't one to throw out compliments, but try humoring him just a little." 

Saru spoke to you with a light smile on his lips, like he was trying not to laugh, knowing the sound of laughter would delve the ace into an even deeper depression. 

Akinori leaned forward, lowering his voice, "Honestly, a compliment from you would probably make him so upbeat, nothing could knock him down for weeks."

"It would make things a lot easier on us, ya know," Komi piped in, attempting the same repression of laughter as the other third years speaking to you. 

The upperclassmen surrounding you gave you a hopeful look. Something about their faces told you they knew you wouldn't bite, but that wouldn't stop them from wishing you would. 

"No way." 

The boys all sweatdropped at your response. Seeing the confusion on their faces, you sighed, settling on explaining to them your train of thought. 

"Listen, of course I think Bokuto is a good player, a great player, but I'm not going to enable him. He shouldn't get torn down by every little thing like that, it's not healthy," you placed your hands on your hips, glancing behind you and sweatdropping at Akaashi walking away from a still pouting Bokuto and over towards you and the third years, clearly fed up with the captain. 

"I understand where you're coming from, ____, but I don't think complimenting him every once in a while would be so bad," Akaashi droned, already exhausted, thankfully morning practice was almost over. 

"Yeah, I guess, but..."

Your classmate raised his eyebrow in your direction, "But what?"

"I-," you glanced around, back and forth from Bokuto to the boys you were talking to, "I don't...know how..."

They blinked at you.

"Huh?"

You felt red flood your cheeks, not making eye contact with any of them, becoming flustered and frustrated.

"I said I don't know how," you hissed in embarrassment, "I'm not really...good at that kind of thing, ya know? It's just so awkward."

You rubbed the back of your head shyly, still avoiding eye contact. Bokuto was a good player, and if someone asked you about it then you'd say yes without hesitation, but saying it as a compliment made it feel different for some reason, especially if you had to say it to Bokuto of all people. You knew he would make a big deal out of it and you wouldn't know how to react to his overreaction. Besides, it's weird to just stroll on up to someone and throw down what you think of them, even if it's good. Things like giving compliments was just not your forte. 

Akaashi raised his eyebrow even higher at you, getting the feeling he was catching on to what you really meant. 

"You mean, it's embarrassing to tell him how you feel?"

"Uh...if that's how you wanna put it, then I guess?"

A spark of understanding washed over the group of third years before you, each one suddenly holding a gleam of mischief as they made eye contact with each other. 

"Ooooooh, we get it now~" sang Saru, wiggling his eyebrows at you while Akinori, Washio, and Komi all stifled their laughter and turn away from you. Washio turned back, a smirk still on his face as you looked at the boys in flustered confusion. 

"What the hell is so funny," you scowled at the older boys, not knowing what they suddenly get. 

"Come on, ____. There's no need to hide it, " a devilish smirk crossed Washio's face, "you like the guy."

You blinked at him. 

"Of course I do."

The volleyball players all practically collapsed in unison at your confession. 

"So you can admit it to us just like that, but you can't just tell Bokuto he's good at volleyball?"

"What? Did you want me to say I hate him?"

"Well, no but..."

"Didn't Akaashi just say that you were embarrassed to say how you feel? But then you just blurted it out like that!" Komi threw his hands up in frustration.

"I'll never understand girls," Saru sighed, shaking his head. 

Akinori nodded at Saru, "Same, bro."

You furrowed your brows even more. "What? Obviously I like him, I like everyone on the team. Why wouldn't I?"

A moment of silence hit the gym. The confused third years taking a moment to wrap their brains around what their dense underclassman just said. 

Everyone facepalmed in unison.'She doesn't get it at all...'

Akaashi continued to observe the flabbergasted third years trying to grasp just how dense you truly are. You and Akaashi have been in the same class since your first year, he knew how incredibly smart yet utterly dumb you could be. You could answer any inquiry from any teacher correctly without fail, or tutor any flunking classmate and they'd miraculously get top marks. However, when anything pertained yourself, it went completely over your head. It took a bit of time, but after spending class and practice with you for an extended period, Akaashi began to understand the inner workings of that lovely, yet thick head of yours. He could tell the others were right about you liking Bokuto, but the way they worded it, you misunderstood their question. 

Sighing for what felt like the thousandth time today, Akaashi felt that it was high time he stepped in for real, not in the least wanting to deal with the aftermath of the absolute chaotic mess that was bound to take place soon.

"Hey, Bokuto! Quite moping and get over here. ____ wants to talk to you-," the setter didn't even have to finish his sentence before the pouting ace flew right off the floor and to your side across the gym like a bat straight out of hell. 

"YES, ____!"

The other two fukurodani managers watched the amusing show from afar, sweatdropping at the idiot ace. 

'Really? That's all it took?' the girls thought in unison, watching their fellow manager quickly throw Akaashi between her and the captain. 

As Bokuto threw himself at you, arms spread wide, your immediate reaction was to sacrifice your classmate, as you usually did. So instead of the romantic embrace with you Bokuto had envisioned in his mind, his strong dependable arms wrapped around the poor setter before anyone could blink, while you were safely standing next to the other starters. 

The sheer horror on Bokuto's face was almost as wonderful as the derision painted across Akaashi's. 

"____."

"...yeah?"

"I hate you," Akaashi scowled at you. You laughed nervously as the other team members could no longer stifle their laughter. The uproar of giggling teenage boys mixed with the yelling coming from you and Bokuto filled the gym. 

"WHAT THE HECK, ____! THAT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE A TENDER EMBRACE WITH YOU, NOT AKAASHI!"

"I'VE TOLD YOU A HUNDRED TIMES, YOU IDIOT, YOU CAN'T JUST FLING YOURSELF AT PEOPLE AND EXPECT THEM TO LET YOU!"

"ALL I WANT IS YOUR LOVE AND AFFECTION!"

While you two argued once again, Bokuto chased you around the gym attempting to take you into his arms, but you swiftly avoided him each time he got too close. 

"GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE, BOKUTO!"

"NOT UNTIL YOU LET ME HUG YOU!"

"NO WAY!" 

"PLEASE?"

"NOT A CHANCE!"

"JUST LET ME LOVE YOU-"

Eventually, the end of practice came and the other boys had to physically drag Bokuto away from you and to the club room so you could all get to your morning classes. And needless to say, Bokuto was the saddest camper all day.

~~~

As usual, Akaashi went to Bokuto's classroom for lunch. Normally, you would go with, and all of you would have lunch together, but today you decided to stay in your classroom and study during lunch for the test you had next period. 

Akaashi walked up to Bokuto's desk to see the usually annoyingly happy owl boy face down on his desk in a what seemed like a pit of despair. 

"You can't seriously still upset about what happened this morning," Akaashi deadpanned, having no sympathy for his dumb upperclassman.

"But, Aaaakaaaashiiiiii," Bokuto whined, lifting his head up to look at the setter, "____ doesn't love meeeeeeeee!"

Bokuto fell back onto the desk so hard Akaashi thought that if he had a brain, it'd definitely be concussed. 

Bokuto has been smitten with you since the day you became their manager your first year. He's tried his hardest to shower you in affection since day one, but you've never been interested, treating it as only a nuisance. But to Akaashi's dismay, what Bokuto didn't understand was that you didn't see it as affection because you assumed that's just what Bokuto is like. You didn't think you were special, you just figured he was like that with everyone, so you would just dodge his flying hugs and continue with your day. 

"Bokuto, listen," Akaashi could tell he wasn't listening, "she does like you. She just hasn't realized your feelings towards her because you've never just come out and said it like a normal person."

The captain's ears perked up at the "she does like you" part, and he lifted his head off the desk so fast he was sure to have whiplash. 

"Wait, Akaashi! How do you know she likes me?! Did she tell you?!"

Akaashi shook his head. "She didn't have to, it's pretty obvious, especially from the way she's talked about you before." And he wasn't lying, you didn't realize it, but you gave away your affection for Bokuto on multiple occasions when chattering on about him to Akaashi. Although, if it were to anyone else, they probably would have just assumed that you simply thought he was an exceptional athlete, but Akaashi saw right through you. 

"You should go talk to her, she's in our classroom. Just don't-" Akaashi halted Bokuto dead in his tracks, "don't fling yourself at her this time. Just tell her how you feel, and be cool about it."

Bokuto looked back at Akaashi with confidence written across his countenance, a complete 180 from before, and crossed his arms. "Don't worry, Akaashi my man, I'm the definition of cool."

He gave a sweatdropping Akaashi a very uncool thumbs up before exiting his classroom and making his way to yours. Once he arrived, he opened the door to find you at your seat, your brows furrowed in focus at your study material, tapping a mechanical pencil against your forehead. You looked so cute working so hard like that, Bokuto almost didn't want to disturb you, but he was here for a reason after all. The ace had to resist the urge to sprint at you with arms open wide, taking Akaashi's advice to heart, and instead began to stroll over to you as calmly as he could. 

It took a moment for you to realize that anyone had even walked into the nearly empty classroom, until you heard someone clear their throat and address you in an all too familiar voice. You looked up from your textbook to see Bokuto standing over you with his usual careless smile on his face. 

"Whatcha doin, ____?"

"Um," you looked at him, then your book, then back to him,"...studying."

"Cool, cool. Gotta get them A's, am I right?"

Wow. This was gonna be harder than he thought.

"Yeah, that's usually how studying works," you quirked an amused eyebrow, a smirk dancing across your lips. "You should try it sometime."

Ouch. Bokuto sweatdropped. 

"Well, anyway! Maybe we could, ya know, together-"

You laughed, "Is this your way of asking me to tutor you in math again so you don't fail and get barred from anymore practice camps?"

"No! Well, actually that would be super awesome- But no that's not it!"

Bokuto took a deep breath, he'd just have to blurt it out! Super easy!

"____, I like you and I want you to go out with me!"

Your wide eyes blinked, looking behind you to make sure he didn't happen to be talking to anyone else named ____, and looked back up at the confident third year. 

You pointed at yourself, "Me? You wanna-"

"How about this Saturday after practice? Are you free?"

"Y-yeah, I'm free..."

"YAHOO! IT'S A DATE!" 

Your face heated up and you looked back down at your book in embarrassment, but you couldn't help the smile that graced your lips. 

Bokuto wanted to fling himself at you, but resisted the urge once again. Instead, he held out his fist to you.

You smiled up at him, "Yeah, it's a date."

You bumped your fist against his. He flashed a grin as he strolled back to the door. "See ya later, ____!"

After the door closed you could here him bellowing down the hall.

"AKAASHI! AAAAAKAAAAAASHIIIIII! WHO'S THE SUPER COOLEST? I AM! WE'RE GOING ON A DATE! AWWWWWWW YEAAAAAAAH!"

You choked out a laugh, shaking your head at the dumb owl.

Thus began an absolutely chaotic romance.


End file.
